The Tales of Minecraftia
by Galaxy Fangirl
Summary: Once, long, long ago. The world of Minecraftia was ruled by five leaders. But when The Wither returns after being banished to The Void, the five leaders have to reunite to fight against him and his army!


Minecraft Story:

Chapter One: The beginning

Year: MCXIII

Once, a long, long time ago. Minecraftia was ruled by five different rulers: Notch, Herobrine, The Ender Dragon, The Elder Guardian and Steve. Notch, the original leader, worked mostly in the Aether and tried his best to keep peace between the others. Herobrine, Notch's brother, ruled over the mobs from where he resided in The Nether. The Ender Dragon, leader of The Ender Army, helped protect the world from any harm. The Elder Guardian, guardian of the ocean, ruled over the Squids and built Sea Monuments which he protected, and Steve, the youngest of the leaders. Unlike the others, Steve was not a God. Steve resided in The Overworld where he befriended Villagers and other passive mobs, and where he farmed and mined all the worlds everlasting goods. The five leaders ruled harmoniously.

That was until He came. He was created accidentally by Herobrine, in attempt to create a new type of mob. He called himself "The Wither". The Wither, at first seemed like any other mob. He stayed in The Nether and dwelled among packs of Zombie Pigmen and Ghasts. But He became power-hungry. The tales of all the other Realms were of great interest to him. It became his goal, to defeat the five leaders and conquer Minecraftia.

Over the years he gathered followers and became more powerful. He told tales of a new nation, where they would all rule together. Soon over half the mobs thought of him as they're leader. Most Nether mobs were on his side. Except the Zombie Pigmen, once they discovered his malicious intentions they alerted Herobrine at once. But it was too late, The Wither declared war against the five leaders and they had no choice but to launch into battle. They were immensely over-powered. The Wither had taken most their army and left them with nothing. The battle against The Wither lasted ten years. But eventually they won and The Wither and his followers were banished to The Void. But the win came at a cost. They had lost half their numbers and there wasn't much left of the world of Minecraftia.

Over the following years the leaders grew apart, each of them trying to build back their own Realm. Thousands of years would pass before they would finally meet again... Meanwhile unbeknownst to them, The Wither and his followers were still alive and well in The Void. The Wither vowed to get back at the leaders. His final words before entering the silence of The Void were: "Et eritis odio"

Year: XICXIII (10,000 years later)

The Aether

Nikki bounced down the halls of Aether Manor. She could hear Notch calling after her, but she didn't care. She found a small gap behind a painting in the main room. "Good" she thought to herself. "He'll never find me here". She turned around with her back to the painting. She found herself facing a door! There was a half slab blocking the entrance of the door, leaving only 1.5 blocks of space. She stepped over it with ease and continued into the secret room.

Nikki is a short Creeper (only 1.5 blocks in height), adopted by Notch. She's lived with him in The Aether for as long as she can remember, it's almost like he's her brother. She's second in command to Notch and rules over the Aether at his side. The Aether is a peaceful Realm populated by many different types of players and mobs. But Nikki is the only "hostile" mob to reside there. The Aether is populated mostly with Pigmen. They strongly resemble players and are constantly wielding Iron Swords.

The Overworld

Alex sipped her Mushroom Stew contently. She had just finished repairing the house and she still had a couple of hours to spare before Steve returned. She didn't think there was any more jobs left to do. She'd already gone out hunting for food. She had fed the animals and harvested the crops. She had crafted that spare diamond armour. And she had enchanted her sword and pick axe. "Seems like a very productive day" she said to herself. She lay back on the deck chair and looked towards the sky, there was still a good while until sunset. She decided to go explore the area around the house. "You never know" she said to herself "Maybe I'll find a Village or something.

A Village was the place Steve had found her first. She had woken up in the middle of a desert with no memories of anything that had previously happened. She had no tools and there were no trees in the area. She travelled for days trying to find civilisation. One hot July evening, a Villager found her asleep on the ground. He brought her back to the Village with him, in hope she'd wake up. The Village had been her home for over a year. Until one day it had all been destroyed. She didn't know exactly what happened. All she knew was that the Village had been attacked by an angry pack of Zombies. Within one night all the Villagers had been killed or turned into Zombie Villagers. That's where Steve had found her. Scared, tired and alone in that Village. She had a new home now, she was happy Steve had found her.

The Ocean:

Chloe let out a frustrated sigh, "These Squids aren't the brightest are they" she said to herself, as she tried once again to explain to them the reason she could breath underwater and on land. They just didn't get it! She got up and made her way towards the Elder Guardians room. She peered around the door, he wasn't home... It was funny the way people thought there was multiple Elder Guardians. There was multiple Guardians, but not the Elder Guardian. There was only one Elder Guardian that traveled between many different Sea Monuments. But then again, nobody knew the Elder Guardian like she did.

She racked her brain trying to remember the day she had met him. She had been with the Elder Guardian for as long as she could remember. He was like a father to her. Chloe was actually the ruler of the Squids. Sure, a The Elder Guardian was God of the ocean. But it was just a coincidence that the Squids obeyed him. He actually couldn't stand the Squids. So he gave Chloe the job of being their ruler. As dim-witted as they might be, Chloe actually didn't mind the Squids. They were more than just servants to her. They were her friends. She had a particular fondness for the baby Squids. A player could never come in contact with a Baby Squid. They lived so deep down in the ocean that it would take thousands of water-breathing potions to reach them. She remembered when she was younger her father used to tell her stories of other Gods, Realms and mobs. She had only been on land a couple of times, to gather resources such as dirt and wood. She wondered if there really were other Gods... And what other Realms and mobs there could be...

The Nether:

Brooke watched Herobrine place the last block of their new palace. Finally, it was finished! She started towards the door of their Nether Fortress. She had filled it with chests and mob spawners. Their last home had been destroyed during a Ghast training session. She glanced towards the calendar on her new bedroom wall. It was coming to the end of the year, it was coming to the end of the century actually. It was a Nether tradition to have a celebration every one-hundred years. These celebrations were some of the best times of her life. All the Nether Mob leaders would meet up and talk about what they've done the past century.

The Nether was divided into groups of commanders. Brooke herself, and Herobrine ruled over all of The Nether. Pearl was commander of the Ghasts. Karlos was commander of the Zombie Pigmen. Summer was commander of the Blazes. Luccas was commander of the Wither Scelitons. And Marco was commander of the Magma cubes. Those were only the Nether mobs. She could go on and on if she were to name ALL of the commanders. The thing that was so different about The Nether Century Star Celebration as they called it. Was that it took place in The Overworld. They often bumped into players because of this. But Herobrine would normally take care of them. The one thing he had told her, was not to kill any player that looked like him. She was never told why. But she had a suspicion it had to do with his past, before she had spawned. Herobrine was generally a very open person, but his past was the one thing he refused to talk about. She would occasionally hear him mutter the names: Notch, Wither and Steve. Or maybe it was something to do with the reason he favoured Zombie Pigmen, spite them being neutral mobs. She just didn't know...

The End:

Galaxy ran as fast as she could. She could hear Endie's screams of terror getting louder and louder. "I'm coming Endie" she shouted. She could see her now, dangling off the edge of the End. She was so close to The Void that she could almost here the lost souls of dead players and mobs whispering in her ears. She reached out and grabbed Endie's arm just as she was about to slip off the edge. She hauled her friend back up. That was too close, if Endie had fallen off, she would've been lost in The Void forever. That was the one danger of the End. Galaxy loved her home, but it was a little too close to The Void. Endra, The Ender Dragon had told her about The Void, and how all evil spirits were banished there.

She was one of the few Endermen to be close friends with Endra. That was all because of Endie. Endie was the Ender Dragons niece. The strange thing was that Endie wasn't really a dragon, she had the appearance of a small girl with pink hair and pink wings, almost like a player. Even stranger, Galaxy wasn't an Endermen either. She also, had the appearance of a player, a tall pale girl with long straight galaxy hair and black clothes. Even so, neither of the two were players. Endie was an Enderdragon and Galaxy, well she didn't really know what she was. But she was happy to call herself an Endermen!

**Authors Note:**

**This is probably going to be the only story I'm updating! Anyway tell me if you think I should continue this. I'll be taking OC's for the Mob Commanders so I need a Creeper, Skeleton, Zombie, Spider ect. So if any of you are interested in this story, make sure to drop in an OC! I'll take some human OC's too. You can tell me which team they are: Neather, Aether, Ocean, Overworld, The End or The Void (Wither). Please tell me if I should continue this! And tell me about spelling/grammar mistakes too! **

_**~Galaxy Fangirl**_


End file.
